


Cover Art for Ghost Story

by Thurifut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurifut/pseuds/Thurifut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pretty rough... This one fought me all the way. Decided to post anyways.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avoidingavoidance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ghost Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124478) by [avoidingavoidance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/pseuds/avoidingavoidance). 



> Pretty rough... This one fought me all the way. Decided to post anyways.

 


End file.
